The 7 things Rima hate about Nagi
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: Second song fic: 7 things by Miley Cyrus R&R Please :  Mostly in Rima's Diary's POV Enjoy!  Review for corrections etc. RimaHiko  Forever XD


**Me: hey yo 'sup people? ^.^**

**Ikuto: Good mood?**

**Me: Yep... i just watched a play by the 4th year high schoolers just this afternoon and man, the student who acts the prince is so cool 83**

**Amu: *facepalms***

**Tadase: *starting chara change* don't just call me a mere prince because i'm a- *cuts off by Rima***

**Rima: *puts bucket on his head***

**Yaya: 3, 2, 1, and he's back! ^_^**

**Me: omg, i forgot about that o_o **

**Ikuto: *groans***

**Me: Anyway, Nagi, disclaimers! :))**

**Nagihiko: Eu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara and us which belongs to Peach-Pit and 7 things which belongs to Miley Cyrus 8D**

**Me: R&R Folks! :))**

* * *

7 things

_**Bold**_– Diary, _Italicized_ – Song,

**Rima's diary's POV**

**April 19, 2010**

**Dear Diary,**

**I had a REALLY bad day today, you know why? This person, well, I probably shouldn't say this because at times I get SO scared, but since it's you my diary who is talking to me now, I think I have confidence. Why I'm scared? Because, this Frenemy of mine, is somewhat awkward, and especially when I think about the relationships we share, it was awesome but we lost it's not possible for me not to care right?**

**Once, we were standing in the rain but nothing's ever gonna change until hear. Who? My dear. Oh well, I'll just write again soon…**

**With love,**

**Rima**

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared, when I think about the previous relationship we shared, it was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me not to care._

_And now we're standing in the rain but nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear…_

**April 20, 2010**

**Dear Diary,**

**Ugh, he's so awkward! The way he acts changed! He's not the old person I used to know, I have 7 things I hate about him:  
1. He's vain! TwT **

**2. His games! Dx **

**3. He's insecure! =_=**

**4. He loves me, but he likes her! -_-**

**5. He made me laugh, but he made my cry too! I don't know which time to buy. =w=**

**6. His friends are jerks, when he acts like them he doesn't know that it hurts! T_T**

**Also, I WANT TO BE WITH THE ONE I KNOW! :`(**

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most that he does? Well…**

**7. He makes me love him. :(**

**Oh well… **

**With Love, **

**Rima**

_The 7 things I hate about you. The 7 things I hate about you, oh you._

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't which time to buy._

_Your friends, they're jerks, when you act like them don't you know it hurts, I wanna be with the one I know._

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do._

_You make me love you…_

**April 21, 2010**

**Dear Diary,**

**It's awkward and silent as I wait for him to say, what I want to hear now: his sincere apology.**

**When he mean it, there's a high chance that I'll believe it. But if he texts it, I'll delete it 100%. I want us to be clear, because I'm not coming back; he's taking 7 steps here. I'm getting a feeling he'll change soon :(**

**With love,**

**Rima**

_It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say, but what I want to hear now, your sincere apology._

_When you mean it I'll believe it, if you text it, I'll delete it, let's be clear, oh I'm not coming back; you're taking 7 steps here_

_._

_The 7 things I hate about you._

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't which side to buy._

_Your friends, they're jerks, when you act like them don't you know it hurts, I wanna be with the one I know._

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do._

_You make me love you…_

**3 months later…**

**July 4, 2010**

**Dear Diary,**

**OH MY GOSH! It's his birthday today, oh, how I feel kinda guilty. Should I greet him a happy birthday or not? I mean, I'm in great doubt if I should…**

**And compared to all the great things that I took too long to write; I probably should mention forgot to mention the 7 that I like.**

**1. His hair **(A/N: Cheesy XD)

**2. His eyes**

**3. His old Levi's **(A/N: Weird o.o)

**4. When we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**5. He made me laugh, he made me cry but I guess that's both I'll have to buy **

**6. Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined everything's alright**

**I wanna be with the one I know…**

**And then 7****th**** thing I really like the most that he do… well...**

**7. He makes me love him = **(A/N: I love that emoticon =D)

**He does…**

**Oh…**

**With love,**

**Rima**

_The 7 things I like about you;_

_Your hair_

_Your eyes_

_Your old Levi's_

_When we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you…_

_You do oh…_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (la la la)_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

**Epilogue, Rima's POV**

We were walking down the park and up a hill hand in hand until we rested under a giant oak tree. It was a major-major event that EVER happened to me. Gosh, I've found my happiness with him and I realized that people are different, but… he is also my former rival and we were rivals between our best friend, Amu.

I sighed as I stood up and brushed dirt off of my skirt and jacket since it is fall by now.

Oh well I might write about this in my diary… never mind…

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Me: Failed random ending D8**

**Ikuto: Hooray! 8D**

**Me: *flicks Ikuto on the nose and throws a yarn ball***

**Ikuto: *runs off somewhere***

**Rima: I hate you *glares***

**Amu: Why do you hate Eu-chan? O.o**

**Me: Oh because i didn't give Rima pocky because i ate one today :))**

**Amu: o.o**

**Me: Okay~ guys, wanna request? just review if you want to request but... i will not be taking them all... sorry ^^" and it will take a little longer to be done :D har har see ya! ^^**


End file.
